Celle Dont Il Ne Fallait Pas Révéler Le Nom
by Ongil Nyatar
Summary: Hermione Granger ou Celle-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Révéler-le-Nom Et si Sibylle Trelawney n'avait pas fait la prophétie que vous savez ... Et si le pouvoir de Voldemort s'était brisé face à une jeune fille que vous connaissez ? Que se serait-il passé ?
1. Le 10 février 1982

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voilà ma nouvelle fic' !

L'idée m'a pris cette aprem' alors que je faisais des maths o_O

Pour l'instant j'essaie juste de faire quelques chapitres pour voir si ça vous plaît =)

Le rating est K, je n'exclue pas que ça change en cours de route mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas au programme !

Bien entendu, tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'immense JKR !

Donc voilà une petite intro !

Bonne lecture ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;_)

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le 10 février 1982**

_"Nous sommes le 10 février 1982, il est 21 heures passées de quelques secondes. Aujourd'hui dans l'actualité, la visite d'état du Premier ministre au Kirghizistan ..."_

- Mon chéri, tu veux bien éteindre la radio s'il te plaît ? demanda Sonia Granger. Hermione vient de s'endormir et je ne voudrais pas la réveiller.

Mathias Granger s'exécuta et se rassit sur le canapé du salon à côté de sa femme qui tenait dans ses bras leur petite fille de 18 mois à peine.

Dehors l'atmosphère était sinistre : la nuit sombre, sans étoiles car le ciel est couvert de nuages menaçants. Les arbres oscillaient dangereusement sous l'action du vent froid qui balayait la région londonienne depuis le matin. La pluie battante s'abattait sur les vitres.

Le bruit de la radio ne couvrait plus les grincements inquiétants provenant de l'extérieur. Sonia se rapprocha de son mari, la petite Hermione gémit dans son sommeil.

Dans la rue, baptisée rue des Tulipes, un homme vêtu de noir s'avançait telle une ombre noire dans la nuit noire. Tous fuyaient devant son passage : hommes, animaux, même plantes et lumière, tous sentant son aura maléfique et ténébreuse.

Apparemment insensible à son effet, l'individu, était-ce vraiment un homme ?, s'avança jusqu'au numéro 14. Là il s'immobilisa quelques instants, ses sens visiblement aux aguets, et il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait. Il tira quelque chose d'une poche intérieure de sa longue cape noire, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bout de bois, fin et long d'une trentaine de centimètres environ, et tint cette baguette de bois dans sa main.

Lentement et prudemment, il remonta l'allée menant à la maison, sans un bruit et presque invisible.

Arrivé devant la porte, il fit halte à nouveau et fixa la porte et les murs du 14 rue des Tulipes comme s'il voyait à travers.

Tout à coup, un grincement sonore se fit entendre. Comme si un voleur s'introduisait dans la maison. Sauf qu'un voleur n'aurait pas fait autant de bruit même avec la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, eut le temps de penser Sonia.

- Mat', tu as entendu ce bruit ?

Son mari lui répondit d'un hochement d'un tête et l'espace d'un instant ils se fixèrent d'un regard inquiet. Sonia serra sa fille dans ses bras. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent.

L'homme se tenait devant eux.

Il pointa sa baguette de bois sur l'homme et la femme qui habitaient au rue des Tulipes de la bourgade de Kensington. Après un regard en leur direction, un jet de lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de son instrument et alla se ficher dans la poitrine de l'homme qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol, les yeux exorbités.

Mort. Son Mathias était mort. Et elle allait bientôt mourir aussi. Ce n'était pas possible, ça devait être un cauchemar. Tant qu'à mourir autant le faire avec dignité. Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, elle leva fièrement les yeux vers l'homme.

Un second éclair de lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette. La femme connut le même sort que l'homme.

Il ne restait que la gamine. Il eut presque envie de l'épargner pour la voir souffrir durant toute sa vie, sans ses parents. Mais il décida qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance. La pitié, il ne connaissait pas.

Un troisième flash de lumière verte.

Une erreur qu'il eut le temps de regretter.

Lui, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Et voilà xD

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Je veux savoir ! OoO

Et si vous avez une idée pour le titre, je suis preneuse ...

La suite très prochainement je pense, bon pas ce soir parce que là je vais au dodo ^_^

Bonne soirée à tous !


	2. Gilda Jones

Et voilà le second chapitre de cette extraordinaire fic' (non moi-même je ne crois pas ce que j'écris) =)

Comme promis, il arrive assez vite ;-)

Zero, merci pour ta review, en revanche, je suis en général incapable de faire de longs chapitres, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'y arrive pas ...

Disclaimer : Toutes les persos sont la propriété exclusive de Joanne Kathleen Rowling ... etc

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Gilda Jones**

- Dumbledore ! J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Shacklebolt ! fit une voix essoufflée.

Sur un des portraits du mur, le personnage principal, apparemment hors d'haleine, est agité et gesticulait en tous sens.

- Je vous écoute Everard, répondit d'un ton las un vieil homme à la barbe argenté.

L'homme, malgré l'heure tardive, était assis devant un bureau sur lequel était posé d'étranges instruments argentés. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe sombre et portait sur son nez aquilin des lunettes en demi-lune

- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque contre des moldus, dans la banlieue de Londres. Shacklebolt vous demande de le rejoindre devant l'entrée du ministère dès que possible.

- Merci Everard.

Le vieillard se leva, toute lassitude ayant disparu de son visage. Il semblait intrigué et d'une détermination sans faille. Que pouvait-il se passer pour que Kingsley lui demande en urgence de le rejoindre, au milieu de la nuit ?

- Fumseck, murmura le vieil homme, tout en saisissant une baguette posée sur le bureau devant lui

Un oiseau rouge feu, qui dégageait une noblesse infinie s'envola de son perchoir et vint voleter au dessus de son maître, qui leva la main vers lui.

Il y eut un flash aveuglant de lumière rouge et ils disparurent, laissant derrière eux un bureau silencieux, et des portraits dont la plupart des occupants étaient endormis ou absents, sauf l'un d'entre eux qui reprenait son souffle.

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

Dans une grande avenue londonienne, quelques voitures circulaient, quelques fêtards échangeaient des paroles ou des coups, quelques chats rôdaient...

Personne ne prêtait attention à un homme étrangement vêtu, chapeau pointu sur le tête, à la peau noire, portant une longue cape, chaussé de bottes, qui se tenait devant une cabine téléphonique continuellement hors service.

L'homme semblait aux aguets, comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué à chaque instant. Son regard scrutait les environs et il gardait en permanence sa main dans une des poches de sa cape.

Un groupe de jeunes visiblement éméchés s'approcha de lui. Il murmura quelques mots. Les jeunes passèrent devant lui sans le voir, aucun ne tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il redevint immobile, attentif au moindre son, au moindre mouvement.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

Puis un flash écarlate. La où il n'y avait que du vide et de l'air une seconde auparavant se tenaient maintenant un homme et un oiseau.

- Kingsley, salua d'un hochement de tête le nouvel arrivant. Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu le message d'Everard.

L'homme regarda Kingsley. Il était fatigué bien sûr comme tous, la faute à cette misérable guerre, et dans ses yeux on pouvait voir sa détermination et son obstination, encore et toujours.

- Merci Albus. Bonsoir Fumseck, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'oiseau qui après avoir émis une note joyeuse disparut comme il était apparu.

- Que se passe-t-il Kingsley ?

- Le mieux serait que vous veniez voir par vous-mêmes d'abord. Et le plus vite possible... poursuivit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et le plus vieux agrippa la bras de l'autre. Il y eut un léger bruit puis plus rien. Personne n'aurait dit que deux hommes se tenaient là à discuter quelques secondes auparavant.

OoooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooO

Kingsley Shacklebolt et Albus Dumbledore, puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient, apparurent brutalement quelques instants plus tard dans un quartier pavillonnaire typique de Londres et de sa région.

Quelque chose de terrible, de maléfique, avait eu lieu par ici, Albus Dumbledore le sentait mieux que quiconque. Il observa attentivement les environs, les petites maisons bien rangées, les petits jardins bien entretenus, les voitures garés devant les portillons d'entrée... Un quartier de la classe moyenne moldu, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, pensa-t-il.

Son regard fut attiré vers la droite de la rue à environ une centaine de mètres de là :

- Oh par Merlin !

Il emboîta le pas à Kingsley qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées dans cette direction.

Là où aurait dû se trouver une maison comme celles qui lui faisaient face, se trouvait un immense tas de décombres, comme si un violent tremblement de terre très localisé venait de se produire.

En se rapprochant,il constata que plusieurs des maisons environnantes avaient elles aussi été touchées par le souffle de l'explosion. Un attroupement s'était formé au milieu de la rue.

- Apparemment Voldemort était seul, et a décidé pour une raison inconnue de s'en prendre au couple de moldus et à leur fille qui habitaient là. Des Aurors sont déjà sur place ainsi que des oubliators mais ils ne seront pas forcément utiles vu que personne n'a rien vu. Une fuite de gaz fera une couverture parfaite et les moldus ne se douteront de rien, expliqua Kingsley comme ils arrivaient à proximité de la zone ravagée.

Le vieux sorcier comprit pourquoi Kingsley l'avait amené ici : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Voldemort de mener des raids solitaires contre de simples moldus. De plus, à sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas de sorcier dans le quartier.

Alors que les Aurors tentaient de calmer les voisins et les empêchaient d'entrer en prétextant que c'était trop dangereux, les deux hommes se glissèrent discrètement dans les décombres, sans que nul ne les remarque.

Peu à peu ils tentaient de progresser dans les ruines, à la recherche des corps des victimes du sinistre mage noir et à l'aide de leur baguette.

Tout à coup, un faible gémissement arriva à leurs oreilles. Albus et Kingsley se regardèrent incrédules, croyant avoir imaginé ce bruit. Mais peu après ils entendirent des pleurs, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas et furent convaincus qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un de vivant dans ce qui restait de cette maison.

OooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

Ils finirent par arriver dans ce qui restait du séjour. Miraculeusement, il n'avait pas été écrasé sous les décombres. Ils avaient sous les yeux une scène macabre : sur le sol était étendu un homme, immobile, les yeux exorbités, le corps sans vie. Juste à côté sur le canapé, une femme, morte elle aussi.

Elle avait les bras serrés sur une petite fille en pleurs, qui devait avoir à peu près deux ans et qui avait une étrange trace sur le front.

- Que ... Comment ... Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Kingsley.

Comme Albus Dumbledore prenait le nourrisson dans ses bras, et commençant à comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler, il eut la fulgurante intuition qu'il fallait mieux pour la sécurité de la petite fille que personne n'apprenne qu'elle était toujours en vie, au moins pour l'instant.

- Comment s'appelle cette jeune fille ?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

- Mais enfin Albus, vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous voulez faire ? Cette petite fille a probablement vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, encore qu'on ne sache pas par quel miracle, et vous voulez la faire passer pour morte et l'envoyer dans un orphelinat moldu ? Mais elle va devenir célèbre, tous les enfants de notre monde vont connaître son nom !

- Justement Minerva, c'est pour cela que je souhaite la protéger. Les mangemorts, même si je pense que leur chef est hors-service pour un certain temps, sont toujours en liberté, et s'ils peuvent se venger, ils le feront sans aucun état d'âme.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Albus, intervint alors Kingsley Shacklebolt de sa voix profonde et apaisante. Si on annonce qu'elle est morte, peu parmi les mangemorts la chercheront sauf les plus fanatiques. Et qui irait la chercher chez les moldus ?

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois, enfin tous les quatre en comptant la petite Hermione, blottie dans les bras de Minerva McGonagall, dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard.

- D'autant plus que, même si c'est une sorcière, c'est indéniable, elle a toujours vécu avec les moldus, rajouta Albus Dumbledore

- Bien, je suppose que vous avez raison, comme toujours, Albus, c'est juste que voir cette pauvre petite aller dans un orphelinat ... admit Minerva McGonagall. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je suppose que vous allez lui changer son nom ?

- En effet, elle sera dorénavant, et au moins jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, connue sous le nom Gilda Jones, c'est un nom assez courant, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

- Et dans quel orphelinat ... commença Shacklebolt.

- L'Orphelinat de la Lyre d'Orphée de Kensington. je connais certains des employés et je puis vous affirmer qu'Hermione, ou plutôt Gilda, y sera correctement traitée. Je l'y amènerai demain matin. A ce propos Minerva,rajouta-il après un instant de réflexion, puis-je vous demander de vous occuper de la petite pour la nuit Minerva ? Elle semble vous avoir pris en affection ...

* * *

Et voilà ;-)

Je serais pas contre une 'tite review siouplait pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, si ça vaut la peine que je continue, etc

Pour la suite, ça viendra... quand ça viendra o_O

Bonne journée :)


	3. Orphelinat

Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se passe principalement à l'orphelinat.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant.

Vous avez dû remarqué que j'ai le titre, j'attends aussi vos avis là-dessus et vos suggestions !

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Jk Rowling, les éléments du scénario reconnaissable aussi ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Orphelinat  
**

_Ma chère Mathilda,_

_Voilà longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et je viens aujourd'hui vous demander de me rendre un énorme service. _

_Je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir dans votre établissement une fillette de 18 mois appelée Gilda Jones. Elle vient de perdre ses parents et je ne peux malheureusement pas m'en occuper._

_Elle restera toute l'année à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 11 ans, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle fréquente l'école du quartier, comme c'est le cas si mes souvenirs sont bons pour tous vos pensionnaires._

_Lorsqu'elle atteindra l'âge de 11 ans, elle ira dans un pensionnat et ne rentrera que pour les vacances d'été et éventuellement à Noël._

_Il est possible que des phénomènes étranges se produisent autour de Gilda, des phénomènes dont elle sera responsable mais sans en être pleinement consciente._

_Si ces phénomènes se répètent trop souvent ou deviennent trop dangereux, vous pouvez me joindre à l'adresse suivante :_

Albus Dumbledore

44 rue du 38° régiment

22100 Londres

_Enfin, je vous demande une dernière faveur : ne rien lui dire à propos de cette lettre ou de moi._

_En vous remerciant par avance,_

_Votre vieil ami,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

OoOooooOoOOoOooooOoOOoOooooOoO

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mathilda Welkins repensa à cette lettre qu'on lui avait donné des années auparavant. Depuis cette date, elle n'avait plus revu Albus Dumbledore, un homme étrange et mystérieux mais pétillant de vie, qu'elle avait croisé pour la première fois bien des années auparavant.

Ce soir-là, son air était grave. Il était arrivé à la première heure du matin avec dans les bras une fillette qui n'avait pas deux ans en lui demandant de l'accueillir et en lui donnant cette lettre. Il avait rapidement quitté les lieux en lui demandant de s'en occuper comme sa propre fille. C'est ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, comme elle essayait de le faire avec tous les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Elle regarda devant elle qui se tenait devant son bureau, droite avec son éternelle crinière de cheveux bruns indomptables et les dents en avant.

Un de ces "incidents" venait de se produire à l'école : alors que l'instituteur était en train de s'occuper d'un groupe d'élèves au fond de la salle de classe, la craie s'était élevée toute seule et avait commencé à tracer des signes sur le tableau. Réputée comme étant à l'origine de chaque événement sortant un peu de l'ordinaire, Gilda avait été une fois de plus accusée par ses camarades, davantage que par l'enseignant lui-même, plus intrigué par les résultats scolaires exceptionnels de la jeune fille, qui avait finalement convoqué Mrs Welkins pour l'informer de la situation. La directrice de l'orphelinat avait alors appelée la jeune fille dans son bureau.

Elle avait adopté une stratégie claire vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, à cause de la demande d'Albus mais aussi car elle s'était prise d'affection pour cette fillette, rejetée par ses camarades de classe et au désespoir de Mrs Welkins par la plupart des enfants de l'orphelinat sauf une partie des plus jeunes. Chaque fois qu'un incident auquel Gilda était soupçonnée d'avoir participé avait lieu, elle prétendait "s'occuper de son cas" et amenait la jeune fille dans son bureau mais au lieu de la punir ou de la sermonner, elle la réconfortait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sans faire la moindre allusion à ce qui venait de se produire.

Les premières fois, Gilda avait été surprise de cette attitude, mais reconnaissante, puis elle avait intuité que la directrice devait savoir à son sujet des choses que les autres ne savaient pas. Ainsi Mrs Welkins représentait pour Gilda la seule personne à qui elle pouvait faire confiance et qui donnait l'impression de la comprendre : elle n'avait pas tenté d'envoyer la jeune fille consulter des psychiatres ou autres médecins malgré l'insistance des enseignants ou du personnel de l'orphelinat, elle ne la considérait pas comme une gamine dérangée et surdouée.

- Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse Gilda. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Eh bien ... en fait ...hésita la fillette, il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais osé vous demander, mais j'aimerais connaître la vérité sur ces choses là, si ce n'est pas indiscret ...

- N'aies pas peur ma petite, je ne vais pas te manger, l'encouragea Mrs Welkins.

- Alors voilà, se lança Gilda, comment se fait-il que tous ces incidents se produisent autour de moi ? Et pourquoi vous comportez-vous de cette manière avec moi ?

- Hélas j'ai bien peu d'éléments à te fournir. Sache cependant, pour ce que je peux te dire, que j'ai promis de m'occuper de toi comme de ma propre fille et que tu auras, je pense, bientôt la réponse à beaucoup de tes interrogations.

En effet songea la vieille femme, Gilda aura onze ans d'ici quelques semaines et je pense que nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles d'Albus. Mais la petite me manquera. Elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était attachée à la fillette rendue méfiante et farouche à cause de sa différence.

OoOooooOoOOoOooooOoOOoOooooOoO

Dans l'avenue, les cris et les rires fusaient de toute part. Des groupes de touristes aussi bien que des collégiens en vacances profitaient de cette belle journée d'été dans une des rues commerçantes les plus prisées de Kensington. Rarement la banlieue londonienne avait connu un aussi beau 15 août.

Au milieu de la foule, un couple qui impressionne par sa prestance. Lui vêtu d'un costume de tweed gris, elle d'une robe écossaise. Ils ne semblaient pas ressentir les effets de la chaleur encore vivaces en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils ne ressemblent guère à ceux qui les entourent et dégagent une impression de puissance et de sérénité, l'aura de ceux qui ont du pouvoir et en usent avec sagesse et parcimonie. Cette impression est telle que l'on en oublie presque leur physique : un vieil homme au yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes et à la longue barbe argentée, et une femme dans la force de l'âge, des lunettes encadrant un visage sévère et aquilin.

Arrivé devant le n°27 le vieil homme toqua à la porte d'un austère bâtiment. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le couple s'introduisit à l'intérieur.

OoOooooOoOOoOooooOoOOoOooooOoO

Dans une des chambres de l'orphelinat, une fillette était allongée sur son lit, un livre ouvert sous les yeux. En face du lit, une chaise, un bureau et un placard. Tout est rangé, à un point qui frise l'obsession selon ses camarades. Ce qui distingue cette pièce des chambres voisines, ce sont les murs recouverts de posters, de feuilles, d'affiches : pas des posters de joueurs de foot ou de stars de la musique ou du cinéma comme on en trouve habituellement dans la chambre d'une fille de onze ans mais des posters représentant le corps humain et ses organes, la généalogie des familles royales européennes, les dieux antiques égyptiens, grecs et romains, la liste des verbes irréguliers français, la classification périodique des éléments chimiques de Mendeleïev , la table de dérivation et d'intégration, ...

Gilda était plongée dans un livre de latin, une des options qu'elle avait choisies pour la rentrée de septembre qu'elle effectuerait au collège public de Kensington. Si pour une fois elle pouvait s'y faire des ami(e)s ... la solitude lui pesait, surtout pendant les vacances et la plupart des gens la considéraient comme une pestiférée.

Elle était absorbée dans l'étude des noms neutres imparisyllabiques de la troisième déclinaison lorsque deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

- Oui ? Entrez ! lança-t-elle en se relevant après s'être, à contrecœur, détachée de sa lecture.

- C'est moi Gilda, fit une voix familière.

Et effectivement, Mrs Welkins apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu as des visiteurs ma petite, lui annonça la directrice.

Gilda resta muette avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- Très bien ... et qui est ce ?

La fillette tentait de masquer sa stupéfaction : la directrice était venue la voir dans sa chambre, ce qui devait constituer une première dans l'histoire de l'établissement en dehors des cas de maladie et en plus elle amenait des visiteurs, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé à Gilda. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Le visage de Gilda se tendit immédiatement, ce que nota Mrs Welkins.

- Rassure-toi, ils ne viennent pas d'un asile ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais te laisser avec eux, ils vont t'expliquer la situation, moi je n'en ai aucune idée.

Et la directrice s'esquiva après un sourire encourageant en direction de sa protégée.

Deux personnes entrèrent. Un homme et une femme. Deux de ces personnes dont on reconnaît l'autorité et dont on voudrait gagner le confiance, songea Gilda. Qui dégagent de plus un parfum de mystère. La fillette eut l'impression de les avoir déjà vus en d'autres circonstances. Peut-être des amis de ses parents ?

- Bonsoir Gilda, commença l'homme après un instant d'observation. Je suis Albus Dumbledore et voici Minerva McGonagall, ajouta-t-il en montrant de la main la femme qui la salua d'un signe de tête.

Hermione était fasciné par les deux individus qui se tenaient devant elle. Ils semblaient prêts à faire face à n'importe quel moment à n'importe quel événement et donnait l'impression que rien ne leur échappait.

- Bonsoir Madame et Monsieur, répondit poliment, du moins elle l'espérait, la jeune fille.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que nous faisons là ajouta l'homme qui s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

La fillette hocha la tête.

- As-tu déjà eu la sensation d'être différente des autres enfants de ton âge, demanda d'une voix douce le vieil homme.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle décida de leur faire confiance car elle eut le pressentiment qu'ils étaient dignes de la confiance la plus absolue.

- Je n'ai aucun ami. Tout le monde me fuit ou m'embête. Des événements irrationnels se produisent autour de moi et tout laisse à penser que j'en suis responsable. Pourtant c'est impossible, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux professeurs semblèrent impressionnés par la maturité de la jeune fille. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui prit la parole pour la première fois.

- Écoute-moi bien et attends que j'ai fini de parler, d'accord ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image que Gilda avait du personnage. La fillette acquiesça.

- Ces "événements irrationnels" comme tu les appelles, se sont vraiment produits. Et selon toute vraisemblance, tu en es effectivement responsable. Parce que, comme le professeur Dumbledore ou moi-même, tu es une sorcière.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, on aurait entendu les mouches voler.

Puis Gilda demanda d'une toute petite voix timide :

- Mais ce n'est possible, les sorciers et la magie ça n'existe pas, n'est ce pas ?

Cependant une partie d'elle-même commençait déjà à accepter cette idée car cette la seule raison qui expliquerait ces incidents. Soudain elle vit comment elle avait repoussé cette hypothèse et à quel point elle était évidente : s'ennuyant en cours, elle s'était concentrée sur la craie au tableau et celle-ci avait agi à sa guise. Tous les autres incidents avait une explication équivalente.

C'était pourtant tellement incroyable. Mais son esprit cartésien décida malgré tout de croire cette femme et cet homme car il imposait la confiance et le respect. Et puis même si ce n'était qu'une farce, c'était déjà un moyen de rêver pendant quelques minutes, de rêver d'un vie différente, où elle aurait des amis comme elles, car si ces deux personnes étaient des sorciers, ils n'étaient pas les seuls songea-t-elle.

- En fait, je ... je ne sais pas si je dois vous croire ou pas. Ça semble tellement irréel ... et pourtant ... reprit la fillette, l'air hagard.

- Je pense que le plus simple serait que je te donne directement une preuve répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Que serait pour toi une preuve que la magie existe vraiment ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Cette question prit Gilda Jones totalement au dépourvu. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle les croyait ou qu'elle avait envie de croire et donc qu'une démonstration ne serait pas utile.

- En fait je veux vous croire ... donc je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine. Comme ça, si c'est une illusion elle durera encore plus longtemps, expliqua la jeune fille devant les regards éberlués des deux professeurs.

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux et lorsqu'elle les releva, elle crut déceler dans les regards de Minerva McGonagall et d'Albus Dumbledore quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lueur de fierté et d'admiration.

Alors sous ses yeux, l'homme sortit une baguette de bois de sa poche et d'un simple mouvement fit faire la roue à la chaise de Gilda qui regardait, l'air fasciné. Et lorsque la fillette ramena son regard vers la femme, il n'y avait plus une femme mais un chat. Qui redevint une femme d'âge mûr au visage sévère malgré le faible sourire qu'il arborait.

Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole :

- Maintenant que nous avons la preuve de la grande sagesse de Miss Jones ici présente, nous pourrions peut-être aborder la raison de notre visite, je pense, Albus.

- Mrs Welkins nous a introduits en tant que professeurs. En effet nous sommes tous deux professeurs du collège Poudlard, qui a la particularité non négligeable d'être une école de sorcellerie regroupant des jeunes sorciers venant des îles Britanniques et bien au-delà. Nous sommes venus t'offrir une place dans cet établissement où tu pourras canaliser et développer tes pouvoirs et bien sûr y rencontrer des jeunes gens de ton âge.

Gilda acquiesça. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve pensa-t-elle.

- Et quelles matières enseignez-vous professeurs ?

J'ai l'inestimable chance d'être le directeur de cet établissement. Et le professeur McGonagall enseigne la Métamorphose et est aussi directrice-adjointe. Normalement, elle aurait dû venir seule mais étant donné les circonstances, je l'ai accompagné.

- Les circonstances ? releva Gilda.

- Disons que tu viens d'une famille moldue, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques, que tu as été élevée dans un orphelinat et que le professeur connaît bien la directrice de cet établissement, expliqua, un peu sèchement la femme qui était un chat.

Gilda eut l'impression qu'on lui cachait une partie de la vérité mais n'osa rien dire.

- Je reviendrai demain pour t'amener acheter les fournitures dont tu auras besoin, annonça le professeur McGonagall. En attendant voilà la liste.

Elle lui tendit une feuille pliée en deux qui semblait n'être pas du papier mais quelque chose de plus lourd, visiblement du parchemin.

- Il y a un problème Gilda ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui avait remarqué la trouble de sa futur élève.

- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent professeur, donc je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour acheter les fournitures ... expliqua-t-elle l'air gêné.

- Oh ce n'est pas un problème, on t'expliquera en temps voulu.

- Nous allons te laisser assimiler ce que tu as appris et aller prendre le repas. Je te reverrai donc à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée le 1er septembre Gilda. Passe une bonne fin de vacances.

- Quant à moi je passe te chercher demain matin.

- Merci professeurs et bonne soirée, salua la fillette.

La professeur de métamorphose sortit de la chambre suivie du directeur qui se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et dit :

- Un dernier conseil Gilda, n'essaie pas d'en faire trop et essaie de rester toi-même.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, ils laissèrent une jeune fille un peu perdue à ses réflexions.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!

Vos avis sont évidemment les bienvenus =)

Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas du tout quand il paraîtra, malheureusement pas avant un bout de temps je pense car pour moi la rentrée c'est lundi et pendant les périodes de cours je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire.

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !


	4. Départ

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic' ! Désolée pour le délai mais pas mal de boulot plus cruel manque d'inspiration ...

Ce qui nous fait un chapitre assez court et que je trouve particulièrement raté mais bon à vous de juger !

Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis et également à ceux qui se sont contentés de lire mes lignes.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours aucun des personnages de cette histoire qui sont la propriété exclusive de JK ROWLING.

Et le rating est toujours K (d'ailleurs quelle est la différence entre K et K+ ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Découvertes**

Trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre dans l'heure précédente, une jeune fille de l'orphelinat de Kensington ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'elle ingurgitait en provenance de son assiette et expédia son dîner.

Cela n'échappa pas bien sûr à l'œil bienveillant et attentif de la directrice de l'honorable établissement. Quiconque connaissait un peu Mme Welkins aurait pu voir la tristesse au fond de ses yeux : tristesse du au départ prochain d'une de ses pensionnaires qu'elle appréciait le plus. Gilda reviendrait pour les vacances d'été, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Puis se remémorant tous les problèmes qu'avait connus Gilda, elle se dit que finalement ça serait mieux pour la jeune fille d'être avec des jeunes gens comme elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Albus lui avait juste expliqué qu'il accueillerait à partir du 1er septembre - soit dans 15 jours- Gilda au sein du collège dont il était le directeur. Il lui avait affirmé quelques minutes auparavant que ce serait mieux pour la fillette, et elle lui faisait confiance.

Déboussolé, désorienté, déstabilisée, dépaysée, déconcertée, dé... Gilda ne savait plus où elle en était. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvée ! Et ces gens ne mentaient pas, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu -ou au moins deux doigts ! Comme elle atteignait sa chambre elle vit quelque chose sur son lit. Intriguée, elle l'attrapa et se souvint : la liste des fournitures ! Ce n'était donc définitivement pas un rêve !

Soulagée, elle entreprit la lecture de ce morceau de parchemin mais resta un peu ébahie par ce qu'on lui demandait d'acheter : des livres dont les auteurs avaient de bien curieux patronymes -Adalbert Lasornette ou Quentin Jentremble pour ne citer qu'eux, des robes une cape et un chapeau noirs, des gants en cuir de dragon, un chaudron, ... et une baguette magique - le rêve de Gilda, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu celle du professeur Dumbledore. Il était aussi mention d'animaux et de l'interdiction pour les premières années d'amener leur propre balai -apparemment les sorciers volaient donc bien sur des balais.

Loin de répondre à ses questions, la lecture de cette liste ne faisait qu'ajouter de nouvelles interrogations. Elle se promit d'essayer d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles de la part du professeur McGonagall le lendemain.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Dix heures du matin. Les cloches de Kensington sonnèrent.

Au septième coup on frappa à la porte.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, le cœur de Gilda se mit à battre à une fréquence inouïe. Toute la nuit elle avait attendue avec impatience et anxiété le lendemain. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée - si tant est qu'elle ait dormi - elle ne pensait qu'a la venue de la professeur de Métamorphose.

- Entrez ! réussit-elle à articuler.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Minerva McGonagall.

- Bonjour Gilda

- Bonjour professeur, répondit la fillette.

- Tout va bien ? As-tu ta liste ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Parfait, dans ce cas nous y allions de suite.

Gilda suivit le professeur à travers les couloirs de l'orphelinat puis dans l'avenue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Après avoir emprunté brièvement le métro, la femme et la fillette se retrouvèrent dans une rue passante de Londres. Comme elles passaient devant devant une grande librairie - Gilda regardait avec envie la devanture- le professeur murmura "C'est ici" et désigna un bar que Gilda n'aurait certainement remarqué tellement il était dissimulé entre la librairie et une boutique de disques. Elle songea que ce pub ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de clients. Et puis pourquoi est ce que Minerva McGonagall irait dans un établissement tel que celui-là ?

Intriguée, elle entra à sa suite. De manière fort surprenante l'endroit n'était pas vide même si l'intérieur semblait en parfait accord avec la façade. Le professeur n'eut pas un regard pour les individus attablés ci et là et se contenta de traverser le bar la tête haute pour ressortir dans la cour arrière, sans prêter attention au barman en train d'essuyer quelques verres.

- Professeur, ne put s'empêcher de demander Gilda, qu'est ce que cet endroit ?

- Le Chaudron Baveur, répondit laconiquement celle qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Et qu'est ce ...

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit le professeur McGonagall sortir d'une poche de sa robe sa baguette magique et donner de petits coup sur certaines des briques du mur qui leur faisait face. Un trou apparut, puis une arcade qui donnait sur une rue commerçante bondée.

- Où ... commença Gilda en cherchant ses mots, éberluée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Voici le chemin de Traverse, Gilda, annonça la femme qui était un chat.

Elle tira une bourse de son sac et la tendit à Gilda .

- C'est ce avec quoi tu ferez tes emplettes, expliqua le professeur.

- Mais ... d'où provient cet argent ? Et à quoi correspondent toutes ces pièces ? ajouta-elle en ouvrant la bourse.

- Tu as les Gallions, les Mornilles et les Noises. Quant à la provenance de cet argent, considère qu'il s'agit d'une bourse donnée aux orphelins et aux nés de Moldus.

- Mes parents étaient-ils des moldus ou des sorciers, s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Des moldus, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques.

- Et ... professeur ... est ce que vous savez pourquoi et comment ils sont morts, mes parents ?

- En fait je ne sais pas vraiment Gilda. Un jour peut-être tu le sauras, conclut le professeur, visiblement gênée.

Le professeur amena Gilda chez Mme Guipure pour les vêtements, chez l'apothicaire, chez le vendeur de télescope, de chaudron, au grand émerveillement de la fillette.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la librairie magique, Fleury&Bott, Gilda demanda au professeur si elle pouvait lui expliquer un peu comment fonctionnait le monde magique : s'il y avait un ministère, plusieurs écoles, quels métiers exerçaient les sorciers, pourquoi se cachaient-ils, combien étaient-ils, comment fonctionnait Poudlard, combien d'années d'étude y étaient nécessaire ...

Un peu étonnée par tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard lui expliqua qu'elle découvrirait tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir peu à peu, en discutant avec ses camarades. Devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, elle lui conseilla de feuilleter ses manuels scolaires et de pus lui offrit _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, en lui précisant qu'elle ne devait pas crier sur tous les toits que c'était elle qui le lui avait donnée.

Comme elles marchaient dans la rue allant d'une échoppe à l'autre, elles croisèrent beaucoup de jeunes gens, de l'âge de Gilda ou visiblement un peu plus âgés, qui déambulaient dans la rue pavée. Ils adressaient souvent un sourire amical à la jeune fille mais personne ne lui adressa la parole, visiblement la présence du professeur et son air strict les impressionnaient.

Finalement, il ne leur restait que la baguette magique à acheter. Hermione fit donc la connaissance de , vieil homme probablement sympathique mais étrange et mystérieux.

Il lui fit essayer un certain nombre de baguettes avant d'avoir, faute de meilleur terme, un e espèce d'illumination. Il fouilla dans un recoin sombre de sa boutique et en sortit un étui.

- J'espère que celle-là vous conviendra : 25,7 centimètres, bois de buis et plume de phénix, la seule que j'ai jamais fabriqué avec ces deux éléments, dit-il comme il lui tendait l'objet.

Dès qu'elle toucha ses doigts, Gilda sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa baguette. Étrangement la femme à ses côtés semblait nerveuse et elle demanda à la fillette de l'attendre dehors car elle devait régler quelque chose avec le marchand.

Elle quitta la boutique et attendit le retour du professeur. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait un petit groupe de jeunes sorciers. Ils semblaient plongés dans une discussion animée et elle ne comprenait pas les quelques mots qu'elle percevait : Harpies... Souaffle ... Montrose ... Quidditch ...

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Comme Gilda Jones et Minerva McGonagall atteignaient l'orphelinat, la jeune fille savait désormais dans les grandes lignes ce qu'était le Quidditch, sport qui semblait passionner la sévère professeur de Métamorphose. Devant la porte de l'établissement, cette dernière se tourna vers la fillette.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Gilda, annonça-telle. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard dans quinze jours. En attendant profite bien de tes vacances. Et une dernière chose, voici ton billet de train pour le collège.

Et elle lui tendit son billet, après lui voir expliqué les particularités de la voie 9 3/4.

- Au revoir professeur.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Il semble à Gilda que les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent tantôt très rapidement et tantôt infiniment lentement. Elle lut et relut ses livres de cours, essaya de jeter quelques sorts discrètement enfermée dans sa chambre et dévora _l'histoire de Poudlard_, qui répondait à bon nombre de ses questions sur la célèbre histoire de sorcellerie.

D'autre part, en consultant son ouvrage d'histoire de la magie, elle apprit, outre les dates de révoltes de gobelins, que la vie n'était pas rose parmi le monde sorcier. Apparemment la seconde guerre mondiale avait entrainé des batailles chez les sorciers, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, les sorciers ayant amené les conflits moldus... Et surtout le monde sorcier semblait être sorti une dizaine d'années auparavant du règne de Vous-Savez-Qui autrement nommé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pas une fois dans ses livres on ne trouvait mentionner le véritable nom de celui qui était présenté comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alors qu'il semblait avoir disparu en février 1982 dans de circonstances plus que mystérieuses.

Enfin, elle avait apparemment déjà eu la chance de croiser l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire, probablement le plus grand qu'elle rencontrerait jamais en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Gare de King's Cross le 1er septembre 1991 à 10h du matin

Gilda tira péniblement un lourd chariot comprenant toutes ses affaires, notamment ses habits et ses livres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien se passer, si rien n'allait aller de travers. Ce jour était le grand jour, le jour fatidique.

La jeune fille était _tellement_ fébrile et impatiente qu'elle était debout depuis cinq heures du matin et elle était sur le quai une heure à l'avance.

Devant elle se trouvait la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. Selon le professeur McGonagall le moyen de rejoindre la voie 9 3/ et le Poudlard Express.

La barrière avait pourtant l'air bien solide et pas prête de céder la place à un chariot, aussi lourd soit-il.

Peu importe, Gilda se dirige avers lui, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer des autres usagers ou du personnel de la gare.

Elle avança de plus en plus en vite. Attendit le choc qui ne devait pas tarder d'arriver. Ferma les yeux à un mètre de l'obstacle.

Les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Pour apercevoir une locomotive rouge et une inscription _"Poudlard Express"_.

* * *

Et voilà c'est déjà fini, décidément je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce chapitre ...

Rien ne vous empêche bien sûr de donner votre avis ! ;)

Par contre pour le prochain, vous risquez de devoir attendre un petit bout de temps, probablement jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ... :(

Bonne soirée (ou bonne journée) à tous et à toutes !


End file.
